


Hero or Assassin

by orphan_account



Series: Hero or Assassin [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange girl turns up outside the Cave. Is she a hero, assassin or both and what is her connection to Robin? Find out inside. (Warning main character is an OC) Part 1 of 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except Anna and the story line.

Chapter 1-Begining  
Happy Harbour  
No one’s POV  
A tall lithe girl stumbles crying out of a blue portal and over to a tree where she sits down at the base, her knees drawn up to her chest trying to get her emotions under control but failing. So after a few moments she thought “To Hades’ with this” and started crying like her heart was breaking. Suddenly two shadows loomed over her, when she looked up, with tears chasing each other down her cheeks, she found two boys staring at her. One was wearing a black shirt with a red ‘S’ on it and looked like a child of Ares, the other boy was wearing a red singlet and had strange tattoos on his arm and gills, the boy had Gills for Hades’ sake. Sensing that one of the boys was about to speak, she pulled out a pad of paper and pencil out of her backpack and waited.

Aqua-lad’s P.O.V  
Super-boy and I approached the person sitting at the base of the tree. As we got closer we could hear them crying, suddenly they looked up at us. I could see tears chasing each other down their cheeks. The person seemed to be studying us. When they turned to get something out of the backpack that I hadn’t noticed before, I saw that the person was a girl and that she had pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil and seemed to be writing something. I spoke up “I am Aqua-lad and this is Super-boy. Our men-” the girl held up the pad of paper, on it was “My name is Huntress. Let me guess, I arrived too close to your base so your mentor sent you to disarm me, blindfold me and take me back to them.” the note finished. I replied “You are correct so could you please stand up and hand over all weapons.” Huntress stood up and took off two bracelets and a necklace and gave them to me, she also took a brown stick out of her bag and handed it over too. She then wrote something on the pad of paper. It read “I have handed overall my physical weapons. I also have many powers. The normal ones are:  
• Telepathy  
• Telekinesis   
• Shadow Travelling   
and a bunch of other ones that can’t be mentioned right now.”  
I asked “What is Shadow Travelling” The paper said “Point me in the direction of base and I will show you. By the way who is your leader and do you know a kid called Robin?” I pointed behind me at the Mount Justice then turned back to Huntress and said “I am the leader of the Team and our mentors are the Justice League. Yes. We do know a kid called Robin, he is on our team.” As soon as I said that she jumped up grabbed our hands and ran to the nearest tree. Next thing I know we’re bursting out of a wall in the Cave in front of everyone.

Huntress’s P.O.V  
Shadow Travelling so soon after dimension travelling really isn’t the best of ideas but I thought “To Hades’ with this the boys need to see what I can do” so I shadow travelled them to their base and passed out two seconds after arriving.  
When I woke up, I was lying on a couch surrounded by three boys, a Martian and a man dressed as a bat who could only be Batman. “Dove sei, fratello?” I called out. No reply, that was strange; I could sense Nico hiding in the shadows, so why didn’t he come when I called? Suddenly tears were sliding down my face and before I knew what was happening, I was crying; crying because my brother had abandoned me and because I was tired of always hiding my emotions. Next thing I know Robin was sitting next to me with his arms around me, giving me the very thing I wanted most: a hug.


	2. The Unknown Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's that girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the mystery girl and the plot

Robin’s P.O.V  
I was mildly surprised to see Aqua-lad and Super-boy burst out of shadows with a person who collapsed two seconds after they arrived. I ran over to help the person despite Batman’s warning. As I got closer I could see that the person was a girl. Aqua-lad and I picked up the girl and we were shocked to find that she was too light and thin to be healthy. We carried her over to the couch and laid her down. A few minutes later she sat up calling out something in Italian when she didn’t hear a reply, she started crying like her heart was breaking and everyone had abandoned her. She looked so helpless and vulnerable that I did the only thing that I could do: I gave her a hug despite Batman’s warning look.

Nico’s P.O.V.  
I watched her from in the shadows and when she called out to me I almost answered her but then I remembered that this was the girl who tried to kill us and is the reason why Hazel hasn’t woken up yet. So I shadow-travelled back to the Underworld to report to Father that I had found the traitor.  
When I got to the throne room I found Father talking to Bianca so I waited until they had finished then I said “Father, I have found Her what are your orders and how is Hazel?” “Hazel’s condition has not changed” He answered. “and the fact that you have found Her means that the dimensions are merging and the Prophecy is coming into play. As for your orders I want you to keep watching Her and report to me if anything important happens."

Huntress’ P.O.V.  
I cried for a good five minutes and Robin kept his arms around me the whole time comforting me. When I had finished I looked around wondering where my backpack was. “Are you ok?” Robin asked me. I couldn’t answer him in English because of the curse then I remembered my mentor saying that Robin spoke Romani so I decided to speak it and see what happens. “I’m looking for my backpack do you know where it is?” I said in perfect Romani. I could see Robin’s eyes on his mask widen slightly as he understood what I was saying. “You speak Romani!” Robin exclaimed. “Yes I do, I can also speak Latin, Ancient Greek, French, Russian, German, Italian, Spanish and English. I am also a telepathic so are you going to tell me where my things are or am I going to have to rip the information from your mind?” I replied mentally laughing at his reaction. Robin jumped off the couch and went over to where Batman was standing. Five minutes later Robin disappeared and came back with my backpack, wand and Greek Morphing Weapons (GMW). I opened my backpack and took out my notebook and pen. When Batman asked why I needed them, I wrote on the paper “I need them so I can communicate with you guys; by the way you don’t happen to know an Amazon called Diana do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, comment, subscribe and kudos please


	3. The Mystery Girl isn't so mysterious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team finds out who the girl is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Huntress is mine. The plot is mine.  
> I try to post every Thursday but yesterday I was too busy reading fanfiction and I forgot. Sorry

Chapter 3

Huntress’ P.O.V

Batman called the Team over to him and left the room. Five minutes later they were back, Robin came and sat next to me again and the rest of the Team positions around us. Batman walked over and stood in front of me. “I’m going to contact Wonder Woman in the mean time talk or write I don’t care just give me a reason not to kill you” he growled at me. Then he stalked out of the room.

After Batman left, I picked up my notebook and pencil, _“Where do you want me to start?”_ I wrote. Robin was about to answer but Aqua-lad said “I thought you had telepathic powers?” _“I do but I need another telepathic or physical contact for it to work.”_ Miss Martian walked over to me and said “Grab my hand and I will help you establish mental link with everyone else.” So I grabbed her hand and reached out with my mind, trying to connect with everyone else’s minds. Next thing I know, Robin’s voice is in my head and is soon joined by the rest of the Team.

**_“What do you want to know?”_** I asked.

**_“We want to know all about you”_** Robin replied.

**_“Do you want me to tell you or show you?”_** I responded.

**_“Show us”_** Aqua-lad commanded.

Huntress’ Memory

A young girl is sitting on a chair facing a window, waiting for someone. She has long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, warm dark brown eyes, pale skin and is wearing a black dress. Suddenly she jumps up off the chair and runs over to a fireplace, as bright green flames appear and nine people step out of it with very worried expressions on their faces. “Mummy, Daddy you’re back!” The girl said as she ran to the two adults and hugged them. “Anna,” The woman said, “go to your room and get your emergency backpack and come straight back here.” Anna runs out of the room and down a hallway to another door and opens it, she grabs a backpack that is sitting just inside the door. She runs out of her room and back to where the rest of her family is waiting. She had just grabbed hold of her mother’s hand, when there was a big explosion and the room was filled with dust. When the dust settled and the room cleared, Anna was standing in the middle of the room with her arms outstretched and what looked like to be a rippling shield surrounding her, protecting her from the explosion. Anna was unhurt but was the only one who survived the explosion, the rest of her family was dead. Suddenly a man appears, he looks around at the ruined room and shows no sign of sadness or sympathy when he sees Anna standing in the middle of the room with the bodies of her family surrounding her, instead he says to her: “Come with me child, I will look after you and train you, so you will be better than your family.” Anna looks at him for a few seconds and says: “I know who you are; you’re Ra’s a’Ghul, my parent’s boss. I will go with you.” And with that, she picks up her backpack and walks over to Ra’s a’Ghul.

End Memory

The memory ends and I look at the scene before me; Robin is looking at me strangely, Miss Martian is crying, Super-boy looks murderous, Aqua-lad looks worried and Kid Flash is in the kitchen eating. Finally Robin speaks....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Robin going to say? Find out next week on Hero or Assassin!


	4. Is she a hero or assassin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin knows the girl but how, why and is she good or bad? Find out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the girl and the plot.

Robin's P.O.V

"Hang on, in the memory; the girl looked like a miniature version of Annie. Does that mean.....?" My thoughts trailed off. "Annie is that you?" I ask. She nods. "You know that you have been missing for two days right?" I ask her. She nods again and takes off the long black coat she's wearing to reveal a girl, slightly older than him with a long jagged scar on the left side of her face, running from her hairline in a straight line to the top of her lip, cutting through her left eye so it was a milky white colour, her right eye was dark brown. She was wearing black leggings, black combat boots with steel tips and a black shirt that said 'Cross Me And Die'.

 

"What are you doing here Annie, did he send you?" I ask. "No" She says fearfully as if something bad is going to happen. Suddenly there is a bright flash of light behind us and we turn around to see a beautiful woman standing there.

"Anna, because of your courage, part of your curse is lifted; you can now speak freely with the people from this world." The woman said. "Thank you, Lady Aphrodite" Anna replied. The woman slowly fades away as if she was a light hologram.

 

"Annie, why is Batman acting so paranoid?" I ask, thinking about his earlier statement. Before she can answer, Kid Flash decides to voice the question that everyone else is dying to ask, "What was that all about?"

 

What Annie says next has me thinking. "On the 30th of August 2007, the day before my 7th birthday, Ra's al Ghul murdered my family and kidnapped me. I was then trained as an assassin but I haven't killed anyone yet and as for Lady Aphrodite, she is part of a longer story."

"So what are you," I ask? "Are you a hero or an assassin?

"I don't know"

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"I have been raised as an assassin but I want to be a hero"

"Well if you want to be a hero who is stopping you?"

"You don't understand. I lost my family when I was seven years old, He has raised me for the past seven years and during that time He demanded strict obedience from me. If I didn't obey Him, He would do bad things to me."

"Is that how you got those scars?"

"Yes, every time I didn't complete a mission, He and all the other male members of the League of Shadows would get together with me for a little 'fun'."

"Why didn't you tell me Anna? I thought we were friends! I could have helped you!"

"I know I should have told you, but I didn't know how to tell you. Can we please stop talking about it now? I'm sorry ok?"

"Ok, I'm sorry too."

* * *

Batman sat in the Watchtower watching the whole thing through the surveillance cameras. He thought the League of Shadows was wiped out years ago, obviously that information was wrong. That girl matches the description of Ra's Al Ghul's apprentice, but what is she doing here?

It doesn't matter; she has to go otherwise we will never be rid of the League of Shadows.

* * *

 

Third person P.O.V

Suddenly Anna's watch starts to emit a beeping sound. Anna quickly touches the screen.

"Huntress here, what is it?"

"H, its S"

"How did you know that I'm back?"

"P and I were at the meeting last night"

"What about HQ?"

"She's gone to ground"

"So why did you call me in the first place?"

"To see if you were up for training tonight same time, same place"

"I'll be there. Can you please tell HQ? I'm a bit busy at the moment"

"Sure. C signing out"

 

"Anna, who was that?" Robin asks

"That was one of my mentors" Anna replies calmly

"How many mentors do you have and what was that all about?" Wally exclaims

"I have five mentors. One good, one bad and three grey. The bad one is Ra's al Ghul and the good one is part of the Justice League." Anna replies calmly.

"What about the grey ones?" Aqua Lad asks.

"They're sort of good and sort of bad. They do bad things because they have to, not because they want to. Well that's true for two of them; the other one is slightly crazy. Robin has run into them a few times. All three of them are female."

 

"What do you do when you're with them?" Robin asks, looking a little apprehensive.

"They teach me their skills but I don't join them on their little 'jobs'. So don't worry, Robin."

Robin looks very relieved.

"Do you guys want to hear a story?" Anna asks.

"Ok." the Team replies looking very confused.

"Once upon a time, there was this family. It was a big family, ruled by twelve family members known as the Council. Every member had a job to do within the family. They never married outside of the family although many of them had flings with people outside of the family; the children of these flings were known as 'half-bloods'. The family often threw big parties and during one of these parties, one of the family members spiked the punch, two other family members got drunk and got a bit too intimate.

 

Nine months later a healthy baby girl was born, the head of the Council said that she couldn't stay, so the rest of the Council blessed and cursed the baby girl and sent her to live with a family far away from where she was born. That girl was me and my birth family was also known as the Greek gods and goddesses. My parents are known as minor gods.

 

The Greek gods and goddesses are in two groups: the major gods and goddesses such as Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. All the well known gods and goddesses are in this group. The other group is the minor gods and goddesses such as Nyx, Thanatos, and Hypnos. All the gods and goddesses that aren't as well known are in this group, my parents are in this group." Anna finishes the story looking like she is scared that they will start laughing at her.

"And just who are your parents?" Wally asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are her parents? Find out next time on Hero or Assassin


	5. Now this is getting interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team find out who Anna's parents are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own Anna and the plot

** Anna's POV **

"My parents are Nyx, who is the embodiment of night, and Thanatos who is the god of death. I have the power to kill someone with a touch, return a spirit to the underworld, and travel using shadows and to bring instant darkness." I reply.

"I thought that you were blessed and cursed by the other gods and goddesses, what did you get from them?" I was surprised to hear a question from Super-boy.

 

"Ok, I will give you a list of all my blessings and curses:

 

Zeus- banished me from Olympus

 

Poseidon- shape shifting into animals, cause earthquakes and storms and are able to control water.

 

Ares- able to use any weapon, always have success in battle

 

Hephaestus- able to control fire

 

Hermes- ability to prank anyone and speed

 

Apollo- ability to write really bad poetry, great musical skills, archery

 

Hera- never have a steady home, always being forced to move from place to place

 

Athena- battle strategy, wisdom, weaving

 

Aphrodite- charm speaking, if I ever fall in love that person will die

 

Demeter- power over plants and cereal

 

Artemis- great prowess in hunting and archery

 

So I was cursed by Zeus, Hera and Aphrodite but I have a lot of powers to make up for the curses, although Aphrodite has already lifted part of the curse....

 

"What part of the curse has been lifted?" Wally asked.

 

"The charm-speaking part, some of Aphrodite's children have the ability to charm-speak. People who are able to charm-speak can persuade people to do anything; I used to know this girl who once convinced someone to give her a car. Charm-speak itself isn't bad but the curse Aphrodite put on me meant that I couldn't speak without using charm-speak."

 

"But you are fine now are you not?" Aqua-lad asked.

 

"Sort of, one part of the curse is lifted; the other part is that if I ever fall in love then something bad will happen to that person."

 

"That's a bit harsh!" remarked Connor.

 

"Anna, why do you keep disappearing?" Robin asked.

"Let me tell you another story:

Fourteen years ago, the dimensions were all connected with each other; each group took care of their own. The mutants wouldn't interfere with the demigods and vice versa until a baby girl belonging to the demigods was dropped off in Gotham City, when that happened the dimension split up into different dimensions and everyone forgot about the different groups. One person didn't forget he found a device called a Carver which could carve a portal into a different dimension. His name was Ra's al Ghul, he wanted the Carver so he could go to the different dimensions and create alliances with the different villains but there was a problem; he was too well known this dimension and his daughter was too ruthless. So he went looking for someone else to send instead. He was looking for someone young enough that people would overlook them, his daughter, Talia was too ruthless to send, so he started looking at all his minions and he remembered that his bodyguards had a little girl who was almost seven years old. She was still young enough to train as an assassin but not so young that she would blindly follow orders. So he killed them, the rest of their family and took the girl. He taught her everything that he had taught his daughter but he didn't realize that the girl had a strong sense of right and wrong as well as compassion. She failed the final test: she refused to kill someone for no reason. He sent her on quests and every time she failed one she got a new scar."

 

"What were the names of the bodyguards?" asked Miss Martian

"Their names were Artemis and Juliet Fowl. Juliet was the bodyguard and Artemis was a genius who helped with the planning."

* * *

  **Nico's P.O.V**

I watched her from the shadows; this isn't the same girl that I remember. When she was at Camp, she was vibrant and so full of life that she could hardly contain it but looking at her now, the scar on her face wasn't there when she was at Camp and her eyes; they look so dead as if she knows something bad is going to happen and she can't stop it. She doesn't look like the kind of person to put Hazel in a Death Sleep. In fact hearing those stories makes me wonder if she actually meant to hurt Hazel.

* * *

  **Anna's P.O.V**

I sensed him again, I was about to get up and drag him out from those shadows that he is fond of hiding in when I heard a strange whirling sound. I heard footsteps coming closer to the room; I stood up from the coach and turned around to see Wonder Woman standing there!

 

"Diana, you're here!" I rush over to where she is standing and stop in front of her, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

I see the stern expression on her face soften, "You failed the mission." She says, looking at my scar. I nod then look at my watch, "Oh no, I have go. Robin, are you coming too?"

"Yeah, let's go." Robin says walking over to me, I grab his hand and jump into Wonder Woman's shadow.

* * *

  **Gotham City, Anna's P.O.V**

We turn up at the docks, four warehouses down from the one that I use. I pull a grey hoodie, grey tracksuit pants, ugg boots and black sunglasses out from my backpack and throw them to Robin, "Put these on. If you walk in there as Robin you will be attacked but if you walk in there as Dick Grayson you will fine." After Robin has put on the clothes, we start walking to the warehouse.

"Hey Dick, did you pick up a class schedule for me?"

"Yeah, here it is." Dick gives me the schedule and I look to see if we have any new teachers.

English - Mr. Whole

Math - Mrs. Barty

Science - Mr. Bark

Modern History - Mrs. Pattern

Ancient History - Mr. Brunner

Architecture - Miss. Chase

P.E - Coach Hedge

Swim Coach - Mr. Jackson

Metalwork - Mr. Valdez

Archery - Mr. Zhang

Sword fighting - Mr. Grace

New students: Grover Underwood, Will Solace, Nico Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Artemis Crock

I looked up from the schedule "Well, this will be interesting."

Dick looks at me with a very confused expression. I say one word: "Demigods"

"Like you?" Dick asks

"No, demigod implies that you have one mortal parent. Both my parents are immortal."

"So does that mean you're immortal?"

"No I'm not immortal yet. When I die I won't actually be dead I will turn immortal but once I'm sixteen my parents can decide to make me immortal." We stop outside the warehouse; I give six short, sharp knocks on the door. The door slowly opens to reveal Catwoman. "Huntress you're here!" She exclaims.

"Yeah I'm here, can you let us in before any unfriendlies find us." She looks confused but stands aside to let us in. I hear the door shut behind us, I look at Catwoman and give her a nod, she gives a piercing whistle and Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy walk towards us. They stop when they see Dick standing next to me. "Girls this is Dick Grayson a friend of mine, Dick these are Selina Kyle a.k.a Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Pamela Isley a.k.a Poison Ivy." Selina nods her head, "You're starting with me tonight, you have two minutes to get changed and meet on the combat mats."

I walk into the change room to change into black leggings and a black singlet. I walk over to the mats and it begins.

The next hour is a blur as Selina and I do hand-to-hand combat, by the end I am sore and bruised. After we finish I walk over to where Harley is waiting for me, sitting on the table next to her is a variety of objects: a large kitchen knife, a potato masher, a fry pan, an eggbeater and..... a toilet plunger? I grab the eggbeater and plunger and advance on Harley going "Exterminate, exterminate." Everyone cracks up laughing but then Harley and I spend an hour fighting using everything that was on the table, by the end of it I am exhausted. After a quick break, I walk over to where Pamela is waiting; I then spend an hour learning about different plants and their abilities. Afterwards I get changed back into my normal clothes and Dick and I leave.

We're close to my apartment when I hear someone cackling manically behind us, I feel my blood run cold. I turn to Dick "RUN IT'S THE JOKER, RUN AND DON'T COME BACK!" I scream at him. I use my telepathy to send him a message " _Find somewhere out of sight where you can watch, I may need you later"_ l give him a shove and he starts running, once he is gone I turn around to face the green haired man behind me.

"What do you want Joker?"

"I have a message from Ra's al Ghul: Do the job right this time or I will choose someone else to eliminate the target and you."

"Is that all, because the last time I saw you, I got a black eye and a broken arm." I turn around and as I walk away, I hear him call out one last thing: "He chose me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Anna's job? Find out next week.  
> Can you find the references? There's  
> 2 references to Paladin Prophecy by Mark Frost  
> 1 reference to Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer  
> 1 reference to Doctor Who


	6. Anna's Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last of the pre-written chapters. I'm hoping to write another one this weekend but no promises.

** Anna's P.O.V **

I feel the blood drain from my face at those words. The Joker is nasty, cruel and sadistic, he is worse than Ra's which is saying something. This has gone on long enough, I've put up with it for seven years but enough is enough Ra's has to be stopped, permanently before he can hurt us.

I walk to my apartment knowing that Dick is following at a safe distance.  When I get to my apartment, hold the door open long enough for Dick to slip in, then I close it locking every single lock on the door.  When I finished Dick asked me what the Joker wanted, I repeated the message.

"So who is the target?"

"You"

Dick looks at me, eyes wide, mouth open and a shocked expression on his face, "Let me get this straight, if you don't kill me, the Joker will kill us both right?"

I nod, too upset to talk. "So what are we going to do?"

I reply telepathically " _I promise that I will never try to kill you, I swear on my life. As for what we're going to do, Ra's needs to be stopped permanently. I know how you feel about killing people but Ra's has gone too far, he has to be stopped no matter what."_

"You know what will happen if you kill someone. You will have to leave Gotham and I won't be able to see you again."

_"I know. Things have been progressing quickly. Ra's sent me to the different dimensions to kill the good guys and recruit the bad guys, he is planning something big."_

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

_"No I didn't, I befriended the good guys_ and _the bad guys. Well some of them. The dimensions are colliding."_

"Is that a bad thing?"

_"Yes and no, once the dimensions have finished colliding (or merging depending on how you look at it) Ra's will have the army he wants and that will be very bad for you heroes but the dimensions are meant to be together and they would have joined up anyway, I just hurried them up. Its 9pm now, I'll just set up the fold-out couch for you."_

"What makes you think I'm going to stay here tonight, Bruce will worry if I'm not home soon."

_"You're in one of Gotham's worst neighborhoods, this building has three floors and we're on the top one. There are six apartments on this floor, in them you have me, a non-practicing assassin, an active assassin next door as well as two drug dealers, a thief and an arsonist and that's_ just _on this floor! What do think the rest of this place is going to be like? You are staying here tonight end of discussion."_

"Ok, I'll stay tonight. This is going to be a strange question after everything we just talked about, but will you join the Team?"

_"Yes"_

"You do know that if you follow through with your plan you will have to leave?"

_"Yes"_

Suddenly I hear a sound at the door; a short knock then a pause followed by another three short knocks. I rush over to the door and open it to see Roy standing there with Lian in his arms, "GA called and Jade is on a job, can you look after Lian for me?"

I nod and take Lian from him, "Hello Lian, you're going to hang-out with me while your Daddy is saving the world." I carry Lian into the apartment. The first thing she sees is Dick, "Na, who is that?"

"That is my friend his name is Dickie-bird."

"Ickie-turd?”  I watch as Dick's face turns a very unusual shade of red at Lian's innocent pronunciation of his name and I can't help it, I start laughing.

"Na sing haunting songs"

Dick looks at me with a confused expression.

"She means Evanescence, I was playing it the first time she came over and now she wants me to play it every time she comes over."

"Na sing."

"It's too late to play music Lian."

"You sing"

"Ok, I will sing."

"Yay!"

I try to think which song to sing, I look around the room and my eyes land on Dick, and I know what to sing:

**_How can you see into my eyes_ **

**_Like open doors_ **

**_Leading you down into my core_ **

**_Where I've become so numb without a soul_ **

**_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_ **

**_Until you find it there and lead it back home_ **

**_Wake me up inside_ **

**_Wake me up inside_ **

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_ **

**_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_ **

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_ **

**_Now that I know what l'm without_ **

**_You can't just leave me_ **

**_Breathe into me and make me real_ **

**_Bring me to life_ **

**_Wake me up inside_ **

**_Wake me up inside_ **

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_ **

**_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_ **

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_ **

**_Bring me to life_ **

**_Frozen inside without your touch_ **

**_Without your love_ **

**_Darling only you are the life among the dead_ **

**_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_ **

**_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_ **

**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_ **

**_Got to open my eyes to everything_ **

**_Without a thought_ **

**_Without a voice_ **

**_Without a soul_ **

**_Don't let me die here_ **

**_There must be something more_ **

**_Bring me to life_ **

**_Wake me up inside_ **

**_Wake me up inside_ **

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_ **

**_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_ **

**_Save me from the nothing l've become_ **

**_Bring me to life_ **

**_Bring me to life_ **

 

After l finish singing, I notice that Lian is asleep and Dick is looking at me with his mouth open.

"I didn't know you could sing."

I'm about to reply when there is a frantic knocking at my door. I hurry over to door and open it to find Jade, still in costume, panting hard with a frantic look on her face. I stand to one side and hold the door open enough for her to slip inside, once she is safely inside, I shut the door firmly and engage all the locks. Jade sees Lian in my arms: "Why is Lian with you? Where is Roy?"

"Roy got called into work, so he left Lian with me. Now, what's wrong Jade?"

"Batman followed me back from my job."

"Is he coming here?"

"Yes"

I hear the sound of smashing glass coming from next door: "Jade, take Dick and go into my room, it has a lock on the door, shut the door and lock it. Don't come out until I tell you to, now go!"

I watch as Jade grabs Dick's arm and pulls him out of the room. I lay Lian down on the couch and cover her with a blanket. After I make sure that she is still fast asleep, I start pacing around the room listening to the sounds coming from Jade's apartment. Suddenly the noises stop and the next thing I hear is someone pounding on my door. I open it to find Batman standing on the other side.

"Batsy, come in, I'm babysitting my next door neighbor’s little girl at the moment."

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you mean my apartment, Gotham or this Earth because I can answer the first two questions easily but the third question requires a very long, deep and theological discussion."

"The first two of course."

"Ra's bought this apartment for me as an incentive to complete my training."

"Incentive?"

"Yep. In between threatening and isolation. He bought the apartment here in Gotham to tick you off. I stole the keys to this place when I was ten. I started to clean up the streets around here about a month before Robin turned up.

"How long have you known Robin?"

"Since I was ten. Now if you have no more questions, it's late and I have school in the morning."

I blink and he is gone, I make sure Lian is still asleep, and then I go and make sure Robin and Jade haven't killed each other yet.

* * *

**** ** Meanwhile in Anna's bedroom  **

** Robin's P.O.V **

I let Jade pull me down the hallway to Anna's bedroom, Jade shoves me into the room and locks the door behind us. I realize that I'm locked in a room with a person that I don't know. "Now what?" I ask Jade.

"Now we explore."

I cast my gaze around the room, there is a single bed pushed up against the wall, opposite the door, with black sheets and pillow case and a white quilt, a black bedside table next to the bed, a wooden desk at the end of the bed, there is a built in wardrobe next to the door. Jade starts poking around Anna's desk, I open the bedside table drawer and find a photo album.

"Jade, look at what I found."

"Oh good. Open it."

We sit down on the bed and I open the album to the first page: ' **Mission Log'** is written in the middle of the page. I turn to the next page to find a picture of Anna, age twelve, standing between two boys about the same age. All three of them are wearing robes, the boy on the left has white-blonde hair and a green patch on his robes, Anna has black hair tied in a high ponytail and a green patch on her robes, she has her arms around the shoulders of the two boys and has a huge smile on her face and her eyes.... they look alive, so vibrant and full of life. The boy on the right has green eyes, messy black hair and a red patch on his robes. I look at the next page to find a photo of Anna, age thirteen, standing with a bunch of adults. Behind her from left to right: a man in a metal suit, a blue eyed, blond haired man in spandex, carrying a red, white and blue round shield with a star in the middle, a guy wearing purple with a bow and arrows, a lady with red hair, wearing a black cat suit, a man with blond hair, metal armor, a red cape, holding a large hammer and a man with brown hair and purple pants. In front of them was Anna with an arm around a black haired, green eyed man wearing green. I turned the page, there wasn't anything else. I put the album back in the drawer. I'm in the process of shutting the drawer when I hear footsteps coming down the hall.......

 

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Is it good, bad or what?


	7. Author's Note

Due to workload and lack of inspiration I will be discontinuing this story. A big thanks to everyone who read and supported this story, I'm sorry I wasn't able to continue it.


End file.
